Un ángel en el mundo
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yuugi es un ángel interesado por la vida de los humanos, lamentablemente pierde su aureola y es Atemu quien la encuentra y es por ello que Yuugi se siente en deuda por lo que decide darle algo a cambio a Atemu ¿que será? :P YYxY
1. Tenshi

Buenas! tiempo sin escribir un fic mm… cuanto 1 año? A no lo recuerdo xD bueno este lo saque de un manga que leí llamado **Tenshi No Tameno Shohousen**, la idea es parecida pero no es la misma historia xD por el momento va a ser algo soft así que lo puede leer cualquiera, más adelante quizás lo cambie lo restrinja a mayores de 18 años, aun no lo sé :P

Aclaración: lo que está en _cursivas_ es lo que hablan, lo que está entre/eslach/ es lo que piensan, lo que va entre *asteriscos* es lo que hacen (por lo general suspiros o cosas así), lo que está en MAYUSCULAS es lo que gritan y lo que está escrito normal es narración xD

_**Tenshi**_

Hola mi nombre es Yuugi Motou, mido 1.55 y mi cabello es bien extraño ya que tiene tres colores: rojo en las puntas, negro al medio y unos pocos mechones rubios, mis ojos son violetas y mi piel es bien clara, soy un estudiante que sobresale por sus notas en la escuela y dentro de poco me graduare, tengo 16 años y tengo muchos amigos que me quieren mucho, pertenezco al tercer grupo de los arcángeles y estoy categoría inferior… ah? No se lo dije? Soy un ángel que se preocupa en ayudar a los ningen cuando es necesario intervenir.

Ryu: _Yuu-chan, te he estado buscando_ – él es mi amigo, se llama Ryu Bakura tiene mi misma edad y es un poco más alto que yo, su pelo es blanco ceniza y sus ojos son café, es bastante amable y es como mi hermano –_ Pegasus-sama te anda buscando, creo que tiene una misión para ti _

Yuugi: _otra vez? Si recién vengo de una misión *_pone una de llanto*

Ryu: _si, es extraño que a ti te ha estado mandando mucho a misiones… me pregunto por qué *_se pone pose pensativa*

Yuugi: _bueno será mejor que me apure o si no se va enfadar Pegasus-sama_

Últimamente me han estado mandado a varias misiones, pero todas referidas al mundo espiritual y yo que creí que me mandarían más a donde los ningen, tengo mucha curiosidad de ellos ya que son parecidos a nosotros, pero sus costumbres son bien extrañas, ojala que Pegasus-sama me mande un día de estos donde ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atemu: _*suspira* últimamente he estado bien ocupado con los exámenes finales, menos mal que ya terminaron _*de repente una pluma cae del cielo*_ que es esto? Una pluma… de donde habrá salido? _*mira al piso al ver algo brillante y lo recoge* _y esto? es un anillo… me pregunto de a quien se le habrá caído? _*mira para todos lados pero no ve a nadie* _que extraño, parece algo que tiene arto valor_

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Atemu encontró aquel "anillo" en la calle, había ido a la policía primero pero luego prefirió tenerlo él, luego fue a un local de "compra y venta" y cuando le dijeron la gran suma que valía pensó mejor en tenerlo él porque aquello sí que parecía valioso. Aquel día Atemu se dirigía a su casa como de costumbre, pero siente que alguien lo sigue, así que se da vuelta para quedar de frente a la persona que lo seguía, este era igual a él con la pequeña con diferencia que era 10 centímetros más bajo que él, con menos mechones rubios y unos ojos de inocencia los cuales se mostraban molestos

Atemu: _que deseas pequeño? *_pregunta curioso*

Yuugi: _no soy un niño y quiero que me devuelvas mi halo(1) *_dice enfadado*

Atemu: _tu halo? Qué es eso?_

Yuugi: _eso no te incumbe, así que devuélvelo _– estira la mano para que se lo devuelva

Atemu: _pues veras no se a que te refieres *_ le revuelve un poco el pelo y se da vuelta*_ quizás otra persona tiene eso que buscas, nos vemos *_se pone a caminar, pero Yuugi lo empieza a seguir* /_me pregunto si se refiere a ese anillo que encontré… bueno no lo sé, pero me siento incomodo que me siga/_ *suspira* _hasta cuando me piensas seguir _– pregunta deteniéndose de repente

Yuugi: _hasta que me devuelvas mi halo _*hace un puchero* _no es gracioso que alguien como tú lo tengas, además que si no me lo devuelves no podre volver –_ dice esto último casi inaudible

Atemu: _eh? Dijiste algo _– Yuugi niega con la cabeza – _bueno, bueno _– llegaron a la casa de Atemu – _ven pasa _– le dice al ver que su "invitado" estaba en la entrada – _mira esto es lo que encontré hace poco _– le muestra la pluma y el "anillo" – _realmente no sé si te refieres a alguno de estas cosas _– el más pequeño abre sus ojos y toma aquel anillo para después empezar a brincar por todos lados – _creo que era el anillo _*le sale una gotita en la cabeza* _bueno, quiere comer algo? _– de repente el más joven de la sala deja de saltar y mira fijamente a Atemu – _que… que ocurre?_

Yuugi: _dime, que me a pedir para que me lo devuelvas? _*dice inseguro*

Atemu: _que te voy a pedir?_

Yuugi: _si esto es algo bien valioso para mí, ya que si no lo tengo no puedo volver a casa… así que dime pronto que me vas a pedir_

Atemu: _pues no te voy a pedir nada a cambio *_le sonríe* _me alegro nomas que este en las manos de su dueño, no lo vuelvas a perder *_le revuelve el cabello*

Yuugi: _no me trates como un niño _*hace un puchero*

Atemu: _es difícil no hacerlo, tienes la apariencia de uno y te comporta como uno _*le dice riendo*

Yuugi: _bueno, entonces que me vas a pedir? _*sigue haciendo puchero*

Atemu: _je je je ya te dije que no quiero nada a cambio, me alegra nomas que este en las manos de su dueño _– justo en ese momento entra a la casa la madre de Atemu diciendo que llego y este mira a la puerta –_ a mi madre llego, quieres comer algo? _– cuando vuelve la vista a donde estaba su "invitado" ya no estaba – _eh? Qué raro adonde se habrá ido?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atemu: _Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que aquel chico apareció diciendo que le devolviera su "halo", busque por todos lados que era esa palabra pero realmente no me sale nada relacionado con ese anillo que le paso o quizás así es como le puso a su anillo je je je _– Atemu se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo – _aunque no sé porque no he dejado de pensar en ese pequeño, siempre que tengo un momento de descanso me recuerdo de él… ahora que lo pienso bien _*se sienta en la cama* _cómo supo que yo tenía su anillo? Qué extraño _– de repente siente un escalofrió en la espalda y se abraza así mismo – _siento como si una mirada penetrante me mirará _– se da vuelta y ve que Yuugi estaba sobre la pandereta mirándolo – _que… que hace allí? _– Yuugi lo saluda y Atemu le devuelve el saludo con una gotita en la cabeza –_ …. _– de repente Yuugi salta de la pandereta y se va – … q_ué fue eso? _

Atemu prefirió ir a dar una vuelta mejor, no sabía el por qué ese chico lo estaba espiando desde la pandereta y mucho menos sabía cómo supo que él tenía su anillo, realmente ese chico le había dado harto en que pensar por el momento. Llego a la plaza cercana a su casa y se sentó en uno de los bancos que habían allí y cierra los ojos para descansar, él día estaba extrañamente caluroso ya que era otoño, de repente siente algo frío sobre su brazo lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y ve al pequeño con una lata de soda en su mano pasándosela.

Yuugi: _toma es para ti, hace calor así que supuse que tendrías sed_

Atemu: _Gracias _– recibió la lata y después de eso se produjo un silencio incomodo – _dime _–hace una pausa y Yuugi lo queda mirando – _por qué me sigues? Creí que querías tu anillo para volver a tu casa _

Yuugi: _pues aun no puedo irme_

Atemu: _acaso perdiste tu anillo otra vez? _– esto hace que suelte Yuugi una risita

Yuugi: _no, aquella vez se me callo por un descuido mío y espero que no vuelva a suceder _*se sienta al lado de Atemu* _estoy aquí porque quiero devolverte el favor que de debo_

Atemu: _eh? _*lo queda mirando* _aun sigues con eso? Entiende que no quiero nada_

Yuugi: _quieras o no te debo algo, porque me devolviste mi halo y no me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que quieres a cambio_ *lo mira seriamente*

Atemu: *suspira* _mira niño entiende que no quiero nada a cambio, yo solo te lo devolví porque vi que era algo importante y no espero que me des nada a cambio_

Yuugi: _bueno te daré tiempo para que lo pienses _*mira el piso* _cuando decidas que vas a pedirme solo llámame y vendré_

Atemu: _si que eres cargante _*se toma refriega los ojos para cambiar su vista a Yuugi* _ya te dije… eh? Adonde se fue? _*mira para todos lados pero no lo ve* _es que no sabe que es mala educación dejar hablando a la gente sola? _*mira la lata de soda que el pequeño le había pasado y sonríe* _aunque es entretenido tener su presencia cerca _*abre la lata y empieza a beber*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado cinco días desde ese encuentro en el parque y hacia tres había comenzado a llover fuertemente en la ciudad Domino, en la casa de Atemu todo era tranquilo ya que su padre estaba trabajando y su madre había tenido que salir a ver los parientes de ella aprovechando que iba a ser un fin de semana largo, mientras tanto el que se encontraba en casa estaba haciendo sus deberes en la sala o eso hacia hasta cinco minutos atrás antes de pensar que ver el agua caer por la ventana era más divertido que su tarea. Atemu estaba tan concentrado en el agua que se deslizaba por la ventana que de repente un rayo lo saca de su transe y ve una sombra extraña que formo los rayos, se quedo mirando fijamente adonde debería estar lo que formo esa extraña forma hasta que un segundo rayo despeja sus dudas, era Yuugi que estaba en la pandereta sentado como si fuera un gato mirándolo fijamente.

Atemu:_ que hace allí, debe estar empapado!_

Se para rápidamente de donde estaba y sale afuera de su casa a mirar a su "amigo" mojarse, este solo parpadea extrañado al ver que Atemu lo miraba con un paragua cubriéndose.

Yuugi:_ que ocurre?_

Atemu: _eso debería preguntarte a ti, que haces allí mojándote? _– de repente un trueno fuerte resuena en el lugar haciendo que Yuugi cierre los ojos fuertemente y pierda el equilibrio –_ CUIDADO!_ – Grita Atemu, soltando el paragua y corre hacia Yuugi atrapándolo justo antes de que se golpee en el suelo – _te encuentras bien? _*pregunta preocupado*

Yuugi: _si… gomen nasai _(2)– el más pequeño estaba temblando con los ojos cerrados, Atemu no sabía si era por el frío o por miedo

Atemu: _ven entremos a casa _– el pequeño solo asiente con la cabeza y Atemu lo lleva entre sus brazos hasta el baño de su casa –_ será mejor que te des un baño, debes estar completamente empapado, para mientras voy por unas toallas _– diciendo esto salió del baño para ir a buscar lo que dijo

Yuugi miro confundido el lugar era parecido el baño que ellos tenían en el cielo pero con la diferencia que era más pequeño y había una bañera pequeña. Se empezó a sacar la ropa mojada y a dejarla sobre un banco que había cerca para luego abrir el agua de la bañera y dejar que se llenara, estaba completamente estilando y las gotas escurrían por todo su cuerpo pero acompañada de ellas estaban también unas lágrimas que de repente aparecieron en los ojos violetas del menor sin saber el por qué se agacho tapándose la boca con una mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba de la bañera, justo en aquel momento entra Atemu con las toallas que le había prometido y al ver al menor agachado al lado de la bañera corre a ver qué le pasa.

Atemu: _oye pequeño que te ocurre? _– el menor no contesta y sigue llorando, de repente otro trueno y rayo resuenan en la habitación haciendo que el menor se asuste y salte a los brazos de Atemu fuertemente haciéndolo caer –_… etto (3)… _– Atemu se puso rojo como tomate y miraba como el menor se aferraba fuertemente a él, pasaron así un rato hasta que Yuugi mira a Atemu avergonzado

Yuugi: _go-gomen nasai _– se disculpa rápidamente y se mete a la bañera quedándose sentado en ella, Atemu suspira y cierra el agua de la bañera antes que esta se desborde – _realmente lo siento mucho _– Atemu le revuelve un poco el cabello y le sonríe, haciendo que Yuugi se ponga más rojo

Atemu: _descuida, será mejor que te traiga algo de ropa ya que las tuyas están estilando y te prepare algo caliente _– le vuelve a sonreír y se va de la habitación

Yuugi: _Pegassus-sama debe estar bien preocupado por mí, pero aun no me puedo ir… aun hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de aquí_

Yuugi salió del baño con una toalla nomas en sus caderas buscando por todas partes a su nuevo "amigo" pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, así que siguió caminando por la sala y vio unos cuadernos sobre la mesa del comedor y curioso fue a ver que eran, tomo uno y se puso a leer cuando alguien le hablo.

Atemu: _pequeño… porque no esperaste a que te llevara algo de ropa en el baño? _– dice con una gotita en la cabeza y ruborizado al ver al menor

Yuugi: _deja de decirme pequeño, me llamo Yuugi _*hace un puchero e ignora la pregunta*

Atemu: _bueno Yuugi-chan _(4)_ por qué saliste del baño antes de que te llevara la ropa?_

Yuugi: _porque quería conocer tu casa _*le sonríe* _la otra vez cuando vine no pude ver bien tu casa_ – Atemu se toma la cabeza con una mano – _veo que la casa de los ningen _(5)_ no son muy diferentes a la de _nosotros – sigue mirando alrededor de la casa de Atemu mientras este lo mira extrañado – _que ocurre Atemu-kun? _*le sonríe*

Atemu: _e…espera un segundo como sabes mi nombre? Y por qué dijiste "la casa de los ningen"? además cómo supiste que yo tenía tu anillo? _*levanta una ceja*

Yuugi: _jijiji _*ríe tiernamente* _creo que tienes muchas preguntas, pero antes de respondértela tienes que decirme que es lo que quieres a cambio _*le sonríe nuevamente*

Atemu: _vas a seguir con eso? Ya te dije que no quiero nada a cambio _*suspira cansado* _no puedes conformarte con eso?_

Yuugi: _mientras que no me digas que es lo que vas a querer no me iré de tu lado, te molestare hasta que me digas que es lo que deseas _*se cruza de brazos* _creo que no entiendes lo importante que es para mí el Halo y que lo hayas tenido guardado sin venderlo o dejarlo botado por algún lado _– Atemu vuelve a suspirar y mira al piso –_ y bien me vas a decir que es lo que deseas?_

Atemu: _puedo pedirte cualquier cosa?_

Yuugi: _por supuesto _– sonríe al ver que Atemu por fin accedió a pedirle algo

Atemu: _bueno_ /_que puedo pedirle para que deje de seguirme a todas partes? Aunque su presencia no me molesta para nada… ya sé_/… – Yuugi lo mira curioso – _tienes que ser mi novio por un mes _– Yuugi parpadea varias veces, eso si no se lo esperaba – _je je je sino puedes cumplirlo lo entenderé _*dice avergonzado y ruborizado*

Yuugi: _claro que lo cumpliré, te di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir _*dice decidido*

Atemu: _está bien _– lo mira incrédulo, ya que había creído que con eso iba hacer que el menor se apartara de su lado – _ahora si puedes contestarme mis preguntas? _*le sale una gotita en la cabeza*

Yuugi: _claro… mira se tu nombre porque estuve investigando de ti, se que naciste el 6 de Junio, tienes 17 años, tu nombre es Atemu Kaiba, eres hijo único, tienes dos primos, tu padre trabaja casi todo el día y no lo vez mucho, tu madre es dueña de casa y no sé porque no está hoy aquí, estas en ultimo año de secundaría… que más? _– mientras iba diciendo las cosas iba contándolas con sus dedos y a Atemu le había salido una gota enorme en su cabeza

Atemu: _veo que investigaste arto _*ríe nervioso*

Yuugi: _la verdad es que no, todos esos datos estaban en la computadora yo solo puse tus descripción física para saber de ti _– Atemu lo mira todo confundido – _veras yo no soy un ningen como tú crees, yo soy un tenshi _(6) _que fue enviado en una misión la cual ya termine hace unos días atrás_ – al decir esto Atemu se pone a reír – _que te da tanta risa? _*se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero*

Atemu: _es que _*sigue riendo* _quieres que crea que eres un tenshi? _

Yuugi: _pues mira _*saca sus alas las cuales tenía escondidas* _vez que no te estoy mintiendo _– esto deja sin habla al joven Atemu – _escondí mi alas para poder hacerme pasar por un ningen y no tener problemas con mis superiores _– Atemu sale del transe

Atemu: _entonces ese anillo te deja entrar al cielo?_

Yuugi: _no es un anillo, es un Halo _*se pone su halo* _y si no tengo esto _*indica su halo* _no me dejan entrar a los cielos ya que es comouna llave_

Atemu: _ya veo… pero como es que la perdiste? _– Yuugi guarda sus alas y mira al piso avergonzado – _que ocurre?_

Yuugi: _es que yo había guardado mi halo en mi bolsillo para poder caminar con los humanos libremente, pero me daba miedo así que me quede mirándolos desde arriba mientras volaba y al no prestar atención por donde iba pase a chocar con unos pájaros y casi me caigo, fue allí que mi halo se calló de mi bolsillo_ – dice todo apenado y Atemu suelta unas risitas – _no te rías, es bastante vergonzoso de por si ese hecho, como no estoy acostumbrado a que me manden al mundo humano no conozco muchas cosa de aquí_ *se cruza de brazos ofendido*

Atemu: _descuida _*le revuelve el pelo a Yuugi* _yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo lo que hay en este mundo_ – termina de decirle esto con un beso en la frente a Yuugi –_ ahora será mejor que te vistas antes de que pesques un resfriado _– le pasa la ropa que había ido a busca para Yuugi hacía rato atrás – _puedes vestirte en mi habitación, es la puerta de allí _– Yuugi solo asiente y va a la habitación de Atemu – _así que es un tenshi… es bastante lindo y tierno, creo que será divertido este mes estando con él_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fin de semana largo había acabado y como era de esperarse Atemu no podría estar con Yuugi el día lunes ya que tenía que ir a clases, cosa que ya le había dicho al menor pero este no entendía el por qué tenían no podía ir a la escuela acompañándolo, así que Atemu en la mañana no despertó a su "amigo" para que así no lo acompañara a la escuela. Era bien extraño ya que Atemu le había dicho el día jueves en la noche que saliera con él por un mes y Yuugi se le había pegado más que antes lo cual ponía extremadamente nervioso a Atemu porque quería seguirlo hasta el baño, además cuando paseaban por las calles Yuugi preguntaba por todo lo que le parecía extraño y para terminar lo extraño el padre de Atemu no se apareció durante el fin de semana.

Atemu: _realmente ha sido un fin de semana bien extraño _*suspira* _aunque fue divertido pasarlo al lado de ese niño _– mira por la ventana que daba a la cancha de la escuela – /_espero que Yuugi-kun se divierta solo mientras estoy en la escuela_/ – el timbre de entrada a clases sonó por toda la escuela

Yuugi: _Hola Atemu-kun _*dice sonriendo*

Atemu: _que… que haces aquí? _*lo mira sorprendido*

Yuugi: _pues vine a conocer la escuela de los ningen _

Atemu: _pero no puedes estar aquí, te van a sacar_

Yuugi: _tu tranquilo _*le sonríe* _que está todo arreglado _– Atemu lo mira extrañado, mientras tanto Yuugi se sienta en el puesto de al lado de él y llega un compañero a saludarlos

Compañero: _buenos días Kaiba-kun y Motou-kun _– Yuugi le devuelve el saludo y Atemu queda extrañado

Yuugi: _ji jij ji veras, ocupe mis poderes para poder entrar a tu escuela a la misma sala de clases que tu, todos creen que yo siempre he estado con ellos por eso eres el único que sabe la verdad _*le sonríe otra vez a Atemu*

Atemu: _vaya tu sí que eres interesante pequeño _*le revuelve los pelos a Yuugi* _pero para la siguiente vez avísame que vas hacer algo así _– los dos se sonríen para luego poner atención al profesor que acababa de llegar

Las horas de clases pasaron bastante rápida para los dos jóvenes, ya que cada vez que podía Yuugi molestaba a Atemu con preguntas tontas o le hacía caras graciosas a los cuadernos de este por diversión, a la salida los dos se disponían ir a la casa del mayor cuando un compañero los detiene

Compañero: _Motou-kun puedo hablar un momento contigo?_

Yuugi: _claro _*le sonríe* _que deseas hablar Jou-kun?_

Jounuchi: _pues me gustaría hablar en privado _– le sonríe dulcemente cosa que le molesta a Atemu

Yuugi: _claro, Atemu-kun me esperas? _– este solo movió la cabeza positivamente pero con un semblante bien serio – _vuelvo en seguida_

Yuugi siguió a Jounuchi hasta debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca y se pusieron a platicar, mientras que Atemu veía cada movimiento de los dos, sentía celos de que Jounuchi estuviera hablando con Yuugi y no entendía el por qué ya que él solamente había dicho a Yuugi que salieran porque no quería estar solo, pero cuando ve que Jounuchi toma de la cintura a Yuugi y le da un beso en los labios parte corriendo hasta donde estaban estos dos y los separa fuertemente dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Jounuchi, mientras que todos los alumnos que pasaban por el lugar quedan mirando lo que había pasado.

**Continuara… espero xD**

(1) **Halo**: es la aureola que tienen los ángeles sobre la cabeza

(2) **Gomen nasai**: disculpe, perdón en japonés

(3) **Etto**: esto, lo suelen ocupar mucho los japoneses en los animes, aunque en diccionarios no sale su traducción así que lo más seguro sea como un sonido nomas xD

(4) **Kun**: se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos

**Sama**: es un sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes o con poder

**Chan**: se añade después del nombre de personas más jóvenes uno, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares (hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**San**: se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto (se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu)

(5) **Ningen**: ser humano

(6) **Tenshi**: ángel


	2. ¿Enfermedad?

¿Enfermedad?

Yuugi siguió a Jounuchi hasta debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca y se pusieron a platicar, mientras que Atemu veía cada movimiento de los dos, sentía celos de que Jounuchi estuviera hablando con Yuugi y no entendía el por qué ya que él solamente había dicho a Yuugi que salieran porque no quería estar solo, pero cuando ve que Jounuchi toma de la cintura a Yuugi y le da un beso en los labios parte corriendo hasta donde estaban estos dos y los separa fuertemente dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Jounuchi, mientras que todos los alumnos que pasaban por el lugar quedan mirando lo que había pasado. Yuugi miraba extrañado la acción de Atemu, mientras este estaba con la respiración agitada miraba con enojo a Jounuchi y seguía con sus manos fuertemente apretadas, mientras este último se sobaba la mejilla recién atacada.

Atemu: _ni se te ocurra otra vez besarlo Jounuchi-kun _*mirada desafiante*

Yuugi: _¿Por qué le pegaste Atemu-kun?_ *lo mira curioso*

Atemu:_ ¿cómo que por qué le pegue? _*lo mira confundido* _el te acaba de besar_ – Yuugi lo mira sin entender la situación, haciendo que Atemu suspire – _bueno vámonos de aquí antes que sigamos llamando más la atención _– toma de la muñeca a Yuugi y lo jala para llevárselo a casa

Ya en casa de Atemu, esté suelta por fin a su amigo sabiendo que este le haría muchas preguntas, pero antes de poder decir algo siente que su respiración se agüita demasiado y siente un gran mareo, de repente siente que sus piernas no soportan el peso de su cuerpo haciéndolo desplomarse en el piso dejando a un Yuugi muy alarmado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza le daba vuelta y no sabía el por qué, lo último que recordaba era que había golpeado a Jounuchi fuertemente y la cara de confusión de Yuugi nada más. Se levanta de su cama y mira alrededor sin entender mucho lo que ocurria se toma la cabeza con una mano, camina para el living de su casa encontrando a Yuugi sobre el sillón mirando unas revistas que su madre había comprado, este al ver a Atemu salto del sillón de inmediato y corre a ver a su nuevo amigo.

Yuugi: _¿te encuentras bien? _– pregunta con clara preocupación

Atemu: _un poco mareado, pero bien_

Yuugi: _que bueno_ *le sonríe* _me habías dejado muy preocupado_

Atemu:_ descuida, no me suele ocurrir aquello muy a menudo _* le corresponde la sonrisa* _supongo que tienes algunas dudas _– Yuugi asiente con la cabeza –_ está bien te las contestaré _– se intenta sentar en el sillón pero un mareo más fuerte le viene haciéndolo perder el equilibrio haciendo que justo Yuugi lo alcance a sujetar – _tranquilo, no es nada _– dice antes de que su amigo logre articular una palabra, pero de repente siente que aquel mareo que sentía ya no está –_ vaya realmente me siento mejor _– se levanta por su propia cuenta y mira a Yuugi quien simplemente le sonríe – _bien que me ibas a preguntar_

Yuugi: _no entendí porque Jou-kun me beso _*se sujeta el mentón en forma pensativa* _me dijo que quería comprobar algo y de repente me sujeto y me beso… no entiendo_

Atemu: _pues veras _*suspira* _cuando una persona besa a otra persona es demostrando su cariño hacia esta _

Yuugi: _¿entonces tu me besarías igual que Jou-kun? _– pregunta curioso

Atemu: _no, no me refería a ese tipo de "afecto" _– Yuugi ladea la cabeza sin entender el punto y a Atemu le sale una gotita en la cabeza– _veras cuando dos personas que se aman se besan en la boca mostrándose su cariño, en cambio cuando dos personas sienten afecto de amistad la una por la otra pues solo es un beso en la mejilla… creo _– Atemu intenta explicar enredándose todo

Yuugi: _¿entonces los ningen se dan beso en la mejilla cuando sienten amistad unos por otros?... no entiendo bien_

Atemu:_ pues… _*suspira desesperado* _bueno la cosa es que Jounuchi-kun te dio un beso en la boca, cosa que solo los enamorados lo hacen_ *se pone rojo*

Yuugi:_ ¿y tú has dado un beso a una persona que ames? _– pregunta todo curioso mirando al rostro a Atemu haciendo que este se ponga más rojo de lo que ya estaba

Atemu:_ ¿po-por qué quieres saber eso? _*mira a otro lado*

Yuugi:_ porque quiero saber si Atemu-kun ama a alguien _*le sonríe*

Atemu: _la verdad… _– Yuugi lo mira curioso – _es que nunca he besado a nadie _*le sale una gotita en la cabeza y se rasca la cara nerviosamente* _es que… no ha llegado esa persona especial para mi_

Yuugi: _ya veo… pero no entiendo porque le pegaste a Jou-kun_

Atemu:_ ni yo mismo lo sé _*deja escapar un suspiro*_ bueno será mejor que empiece hacer la tarea que nos dieron hoy _– al decir esto se va a su cuarto cerrando la puerta dejando a Yuugi con varias preguntas más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente el gran tema de conversación era Kaiba-kun le pego a Jounuchi-kun porque beso a Motou-kun, los rumores empezaron de apoco a crecer hasta que al final el rumor ganador fue que Jounuchi le había querido robar el novio a Atemu y era por eso que había besado a Yuugi para demostrarle que era mejor besando, este rumor se extendió por toda la escuela haciendo que de los tres involucrados dos de ellos querían un "trágame tierra" y el tercero no entendía mucho de lo que se trataba ni entendían las preguntas que sus compañeros le hacían.

Atemu y Yuugi se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela sintiendo el viento fresco de la media tarde, mientras almorzaban lo que habían comprado en la cafetería, el mayor de los dos meditaba en cómo se metió en tantos rumores mientras que el menor miraba las aves paseando libremente por toda la escuela.

Atemu:_ será mejor que ya bajemos a clases _– al decir esto se levanta de su puesto ya que hacia un tiempo que terminaron el almuerzo –_ si no nos apuramos podremos llegar atrasado _– de repente se siente medio mareado haciéndolo sujetar de la reja de protección

Yuugi: _Atemu-kun estas bien _*se altera*

Atemu: _descuida ya pasará _ *se sujeta más fuerte de la reja para no caer* _mierda… _– el mareo que sentía era cada vez mayor, además de que no podía respirar bien y sus piernas empezaron a tiritar

Yuugi: _déjame ayudarte _*ayuda a Atemu a mantenerse en pie* _sería bueno que te sentaras _

Atemu: _no_ *niega también con la cabeza* _ya va a pasar _– Yuugi cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro, de repente Atemu se siente mejor y se pone de pie con sus propias fuerzas – _vez ya paso _*le sonríe a Yuugi* _vamos a clases_ – empieza a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero dejando a Yuugi bien preocupado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi iba tarareando una canción que había escuchado a sus compañeros cantar, mientras que Atemu iba detrás de él sintiéndose un poco mal, pero la sensación de mal estar cada vez se hacía más fuerte haciendo que este se sujete la cabeza por la sensación pero no quería decirle nada a Yuugi porque no quería preocuparlo otra vez, pero la sensación de mareo y la falta de respiración iba aumentando cada vez más hasta que no puede más así que se afirma en la muralla y se agachó, Yuugi que iba más adelante tarareando se percata de que Atemu no estaba cerca suyo y al verlo en agachado corre a ver que le ocurre

Yuugi: _Atemu ¿qué ocurre?_ – se agacha a la altura de este para verlo mejor, pero al notar que en sus manos tenía sangre se altera –_ ¿Atemu?_ – al no recibir respuesta abraza a Atemu y cierra sus ojos, lentamente Atemu deja de botar sangre por su bota y abre los ojos –_ ¿Atemu te encuentras bien? _– pregunta algo cansado

Atemu: _si, algo mejor _– Yuugi le pasa un pañuelo – _gracias _*se limpia la boca y manos* _/hacía tiempo que no me daban estos ataque, me pregunto si mi enfermedad estará empeorando/_ – siente un pequeño remesón y mira a su amigo – _descuida ya paso _*le sonríe* _volvamos a casa ¿quieres?_ – Yuugi solo asiente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_ ¿cómo que Yuugi-chan aun no vuelve? _– pregunta un ángel de cabellera plateada larga hasta la cintura, ojos cafés siendo tapado el derecho por su cabello, vestía una túnica blanca hasta el piso y sus brazos estaban cruzados demostrando su enojo – _debió haber vuelto hace una semana ¿qué tanto hace en la tierra?_

- _dijo que tenía que cumplir una promesa _– respondió un joven de cabello blanco, ojos grandes de color café, mirada inocente y vestido también con una túnica blanca – _no me dijo nada más Pegasus-sama_

Pegasus: _es la primera vez que Yuugi-chan no me da respuesta de su encargo y peor aun… que no me dice donde se encuentra _– de repente entra otro chico de pelo cenizo, ojos grandes de color violeta e igualmente que los otros dos vestido con una túnica blanca –_ Malik-chan ¿tú tienes alguna información de mi pobre Yuugi-chan?_ – le pregunta al recién llegado

Malik: _pues por lo que me dijo cuando lo vi hace ocho días atrás que tenía que devolverle el favor a un ningen, no me dijo nada más al respecto, lo siento mucho Pegasus-sama_

Pegasus: _Ryou-chan _– le habla al primer chico que estaba con él – _quiero que lo busques y lo traigas, uno de mi grupo no puede estar por tanto tiempo con los ningen_

Ryou: _como diga Pegasus-sama, hare todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a mi hermano_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, ese día no había clases pero Atemu le había pedido de favor que no lo acompañara hoy ya que tenía que hacer algo bien importante, así que no tenía nada que hacer más que ver las diferente figuras que formaban las nubes, de repente ve que alguien del cielo se le acerca reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba

Yuugi: _Ryou-kun ¿qué haces aquí? _– pregunta feliz el chico y levantándose del piso

Ryou: _Yuu-chan! _– sus ojos se vuelve graciosamente de agua y empieza a llorar como un niño tirándose sobre Yuugi haciéndolo caer al piso – _Yuu-chan te he extrañado mucho _*refriega su cara con la de su hermano* _no sabes cuanto_

Yuugi: _tranquilo onii-san _*sonríe más ampliamente* _hace unos días atrás nos vimos _– Ryou mira a su hermano, lo suelta y se pone a llorar fuertemente saliendo de sus ojos cascadas de lágrima –_ ¿Ryou-kun?_ – pregunta preocupado

Ryou: _hace 2 semanas que no nos vemos y dices que fue hace poco _– sigue llorando graciosamente – _mi hermano ya se olvido de mi! _– llora más fuerte aun, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza le deja un chichón y mira al causante de eso

Malik: _es vergonzoso saber que tu eres nuestro hermano mayor, actúas como un niño de 5 años _– lo regaña, mientras que Yuugi ve la escena con una gotita en la cabeza – _cuando aprenderás a actuar con la edad que realmente tienes_

Ryou: _lo siento _*dice entre dientes* _pero no era necesario que me pegaras _*hace un puchero*

Malik: _menos mal que es el mayor _*suspira* _Yuu-chan _*abraza a su hermanito* _se te extraña en el mundo espiritual, ¿cuándo planeas volver?_

Ryou:_ si, mira que hasta tienes a Pegasus-sama preocupado por ti _

Yuugi: _gomen-nasai hermanos, pero aun no puedo volver _*se suelta del abrazo de su hermano* _aun tengo que hacer algo aquí antes… pero espero volver dentro de tres semanas más al cielo_

Malik y Ryou: ¡_¿QUÉ? _– gritan los dos al unisonó

Ryou: _eso es mucho tiempo _*vuelve hacer un pucherito*

Malik: _eso es lo que te preocupa baka? No vez que Yuu-chan se va a quedar por otra cosa_ *mira a Yuugi* _dime, ¿cuál es la razón por la que vasa quedar?_

Yuugi: _es por un chico… y pues quiero quedarme con él por un tiempo más_

Ryou: _no me digas que Yuu-chan se enamoro_ *le empieza a pegar con el codo a Yuugi* _si, mi hermanito está enamorado _– Malik se enfada y le da un golpe a Ryou, mientras que Yuugi se pone un poco rojo – _itai! Deja de pegarme onii-san_

Malik: _es que ese no es el punto Ryou-chan, el punto es que Yuu-chan no puede estar enamorado de un ningen, nosotros somos ángeles debemos estar con los de nuestro tipo_ *estaba enojado*

Yuugi: *suspira*_ por eso no te quería decir Malik, sabía que te ibas a enfadar_

Malik: _no es para menos… y dime quien es por lo menos para saber acerca de él_

Yuugi: _se llama Atemu Kaiba y no estoy con él porque me guste o algo así, solo le estoy devolviendo el favor por devolverme lo que perdí _*hace un puchero* _no confundan las cosas _– Ryou mira a Malik preocupado

Ryou: _onii-san él es…_

Malik:_ calla no digas nada _– interrumpe a Ryou – _Yuu-chan te dejamos aquí, pero Pegasus-sama no va a estar nada contento con esta noticia _– le da un beso en la frente – _cuídate mucho hermanito_

Yuugi: _muchas gracias hermanos _*les sonríe* _volveré lo antes posible _– Ryou y Malik solo intercambiaron miradas y Yuugi los miro extrañado – ¿_ocurre algo?_

Ryou: _no nada Yuu-chan *_ le revuelve el pelo a su pequeño hermano* _cuídate mucho, nos estamos viendo _– Ryou y Malik se van volando dejando a su hermanito intrigado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en otro lado de la cuidad un joven salía de una clínica con el semblante bien serio mirando una hoja que decía arriba "clínica kaiba corp" y más abajo salía en negro los resultados de su exámenes **anemia crónica por pedida de sangre** diciendo más abajo que era por una posible lesión gastrointestinal producida por el debilitamiento de las plaquetas.

**Continuara…**

Ufff me costo que saliera este capítulo por falta de tiempo, por lo visto me demorare un poco en actualizar, pero de que lo termino si o si. Espero que les guste nus vemos :)


	3. ¿Qué ha pasado con Yuugi?

**¿Qué ha pasado con Yuugi?**

Ya hacia una hora y media que había llegado a casa, realmente no quería saber nada de nadie estaba demasiado triste por la noticia y ¿cómo no estarlo? Más o menos le había dicho que le quedaban unos pocos meses de vida por culpa de su anemia, la cual creía que la había detenido hace tiempo… se confío, confío que los remedios que tomaba día a día harían que su anemia no avanzara pero ahora ya estaba allí recostado sobre la cama pensando que solo un trasplante o un milagro lo salvaría. Sonrío tristemente, últimamente se había sentido bastante feliz por la persona que por obligación hizo que lo acompañara y él era el responsable por lo que se había dejado estar, aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad que le daba era muy grande y si a veces se sentía decaído no lograba estar mucho así porque siempre ese chico lograba animarlo, pero ahora ¿cómo le daría la noticia? ¿cómo tomaría aquel tenshi la noticia? ó ¿acaso ese chico se le apego tanto porque sabía que su día estaba cerca? No, claro que no, sacudió su cabeza por aquellos pensamientos tan extraños que lo invadían, pero entonces ¿por qué llego justo cuando empezaron otra vez sus ataque? Realmente tenía muchas dudas pero más que nada tenía tristeza al saber que aquella operación estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y esperar un milagro era ya casi pensar en comprar un ataúd. Se levanto de la cama pesadamente, su estomago le pedía comida pero él no lo tomo en cuenta, solamente quería un abrazo o algo que lo reconfortara.

- ¡Atemu, volví!

Su amigo había vuelto o mejor dicho su "koibito", ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había llamado así desde que le pidió que salieran por un mes ¿por qué? ¿acaso no sentía algo por ese chico? o más que nada ¿Por qué le pidió que salieran? Es cierto que desde que lo vio le llamo la atención aquellos hermosos ojos violetas que mostraban inocencia y amabilidad, pero realmente no sentía nada por aquel niño ¿o sí? Recordó el día en que le pego a Joey en la mejilla por haber besado a Yuugi actuó por celos reconoció para sí mismo, pero ¿acaso no actuaria cualquiera así si ven a su supuesto koibito ser besado por otra persona? Pero otra vez con lo mismo, Yuugi solo estaba saliendo con él porque simplemente quería devolverle el favor por tener su halo y no haberlo vendido, pero ¿ese niño lo amaba? Quizás tenía que preguntárselo directamente pero ¿quién le pregunta directamente a alguien si lo ama? Claro las parejas cuando se han declarado el amor una a la otra se preguntan porque sienten inseguridad y miedo que la persona que ama la vaya a dejar, pero él había obligado a ese niño a salir como pareja, además Yuugi ni siquiera sabía que era ser una pareja porque luego que paso un rato le pregunto qué era eso. Suspiro pesadamente y vio como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a ese niño que lo tenía así de confundido.

Yuugi: _¿pasa algo Atemu?_ *pregunto curioso al ver que su amigo solamente lo veía*

Atemu siguió mirándolo y preguntándose qué era lo que realmente sentía por aquel chico, cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y luego ver esos hermosos ojos violetas que lo miraban preocupado, la cercanía de Yuugi hizo que se pusiera sonrojado y mirará a otra dirección.

Yuugi: _¿Atemu?_ – su voz ya sonaba con preocupación

Atemu: _no, no es nada, solo que estaba pensando muchas cosas _– se para de la cama y camina hacia la puerta

Yuugi: _esta lista la cena _*le dice con una sonrisa* _te esperare en la mesa _– con eso sale antes de que Atemu le diga algo o que se mueva de donde estaba

Atemu: _oh dios! _*suspira* _/será mejor que no le comente nada a Yuugi acerca de lo que me ocurre, no me gustaría ver esos ojos con lágrimas/_ *mira de reojo el papel que estaba en su velador* _/será bueno que disfrute los días que me quedan con él/ _– se dirige al baño para alistarse para la cena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y la situación de Atemu cada vez era peor, sus ataques de toz y a veces desmayos eran mucho más frecuentes que antes, nadie en la escuela sabía el por qué de aquello de una persona tan atlética como Kaiba. Atemu pertenecía al club de futbol en el cual era medio campista y era uno de los mejores jugadores de la escuela, pero por sus continuos ataques tuvo que salirse de aquel club dejando con eso a muchas admiradoras tristes y creando chismes de que era por la envidia de los demás muchachos que habían hecho que Atemu se saliera del club, mientras que este simplemente no tomaba en cuenta esto y se dedicaba a pasar el mayor tiempo con su nuevo ¿"amigo"?

Atemu: *suspira* _solo queda una semana para que él se vaya, me pregunto ¿qué haré después? _– de repente un bentō sobre su cabeza, se encontraba en el techo del liceo recostado en el piso mirando las nubes – _discúlpame estaba distraído _– le dice a su amigo – ¿_qué hiciste hoy de almuerzo?_

Yuugi: _pues tienes que abrirlo para saber _– le dice sonriendo, el bentō traía arroz en el fondo con croquetas de pescado (con forma de este) y unas vienesas con forma de pulpo con caritas bien graciosas, haciendo que Atemu le saliera una gotita – _dime ¿qué te parece?_

Atemu: _esta bonito tu arreglo de hoy _– los bentō de Yuugi eran siempre así hechos como para un niño, el día anterior había hecho con arroz la cara de un gatito bien tierno y siempre cosas así, a Atemu le gustaban mucho esas atenciones que tenía su amigo con él – _bueno ahora a probarlo _– siempre sabían muy bien las comidas que le preparaba y Atemu siempre terminaba "robando" de la comida de Yuugi porque no le bastaba con la de él

Yuugi: *hace un puchero* _porque siempre me sacas _*graciosamente se pone a llorar* _no me cuesta hacerte un bent__ō más grande_

Atemu: _no es lo mismo _*mira para otro lado*

Yuugi: _¿por qué?_

Atemu:….

Yuugi: _malo _*vuelve hacer un puchero*

- _¡YUU-CHAN!_ – se escucha que gritan a lo lejos, Atemu como Yuugi se ponen a buscar de donde provenía la voz, lo único que uno mira hacia abajo mientras que el otro mira hacia arriba – _por fin te encuentro Yuu-chan _*abraza fuertemente a Yuugi*

Atemu: _disculpa _– dice con una gotita en la cabeza mientras que el aludido lo mira confundido –_ estas asfixiando a Yuugi_ – con eso suelta a Yuugi quien tose

Yuugi: _Ryou-kun! Casi me matas _*mira a su hermano mayor*

Ryou: _gomen-nasai Yuu-chan, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no te veía que más esperabas _*le sonríe*

Yuugi: _si pero casi te quedas sin hermano _*se hace el enojado* _malvado _– Ryou lo abraza cariñosamente

Ryou: _gomen Yuu-chan, pero te extrañaba mucho _– Yuugi le corresponde el abrazo

Yuugi: _descuida Ryou-kun_ – Atemu miraba la "escena" de los dos chicos con una venita en la cabeza

Atemu: _bueno creo que yo molesto aquí _*se levanta bruscamente* _después nos vemos Motou-kun_

Yuugi: _espera Atemu _– intenta detener a su amigo, pero este ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de él – ¿_Atemu?_

Ryou: _vaya que extraño tu amigo, ni siquiera se presento _*mira la puerta* _pero Yuu-chan como has estado _– Yuugi solo mira al piso triste por lo que acababa de pasar con su amigo y por la pregunta de su hermano

Atemu iba rápido bajando las escaleras, estaba bien furioso y no entendía bien el por qué o mejor dicho no quería creer la razón, llego a la puerta del baño y suspiro pesadamente realmente estaba enojado, entro al baño para mojarse la cara y allí se quedo mirando el espejo viendo como las gotas de agua bajaban por su cara. Luego de estar allí un rato salió con dirección a la sala de clases, allí tomo su mochila y se fue no quería ver la cara de Yuugi por un rato hasta que pensara bien en su pequeña escena de celos que había mostrado hacia poco.

Llego caminando hasta la plaza donde se sentó un rato en un banco, allí quedo mirando a la gente como pasaba conversando de distintas cosas hasta que de repente su vista se centro en una pareja que estaba sentada cerda de donde estaba él, miraba como esas dos personas se expresaban tanto cariño y reían por las cosas que de repente se decían, realmente esa pareja se veía bien y empezó a imaginar cómo sería estar abrazado así con Yuugi diciendo cualquier cosa y riendo de las tonteras que a veces se les ocurría hablar, siguió así hasta que se dijo a sí mismo ya lo evidente se había enamorado de su amigo pero ¿él le correspondería? O ¿solamente sería un sentimiento no correspondido? De repente se fijo en otra pareja que estaba allí cerca, se veía como estos discutía y de repente la chica le daba una cachetada al joven y se iba llorando, esto lo hizo pensar si realmente era amor lo que sentía o era solo un capricho, sacudió su cabeza y miro al cielo, si realmente fuera un capricho no hubiera mostrado celos cuando Joey beso a Yuugi o cuando ese niño de pelo blanco abrazaba tan cariñosamente a Yuugi, además cada vez que pasaba a tocar la mano de este se ponía rojo o simplemente que se le quedara mirando, realmente estaba enamorado de ese niño que se parecía a él pero que era muy diferente. Atemu se levanto del asiento pero de repente sintió como su cabeza le daba vueltas, no se había percatado de que su respiración había disminuido y empezó a toser botando sangre ya la tercera vez, sus piernas no podían su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al asiento y sus ojos le pesaban demasiado, además su vista empezó a nublarse hasta que no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryou: _te digo que Yuu-chan va hacer una tontería y no he podido detenerlo_

Malik: _pero lo que me dices no lo creo posible de mi hermanito, realmente no creo que el vaya a hacer eso_

Ryou: _¿Por qué no me crees? _*lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos* _acabo de hablar con él y se ve demasiado cansado, aparte no quiere hablar el tema de su amigo_

Malik: _sabes que si Yuu-chan hace eso el va a… _

Ryou: _¿perder la vida? si lo sé _– termina la frase de su hermano –_ es por eso que vine a pedirte a ti que lo cambies de parecer… por favor Malik-kun detén a Yuu-chan, por favor _*se pone a llorar*

Malik: _lo siento Ryou-kun _*también llorando* _pero si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de esto ya lo hubiera detenido, pero ya es muy tarde… demasiado tarde _*abraza a Ryou*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu abrió los ojos se encontraba en su alcoba ¿cómo llego allí? No lo sabía, miro el reloj de su mesa y vio que eran las 12:30 de la mañana, se levanto cuidadosamente por si le venía otro mareo, pero nada se encontraba mucho mejor. Después de asearse completamente Atemu emprendió rumbo a la clínica Kaiba corp. donde fue hablar con el doctor con el que se atendía desde que era pequeño, allí se hizo los exámenes que le correspondían por causa del ataque que había sufrido hacia poco, solo tuvo que esperar dos horas para recibir los resultados y que el doctor le dijera el diagnostico.

Atemu: _bueno doc, que me dice ¿acaso he empeorado en estas dos semanas? _– pregunto inquieto al ver que el doctor no le decía nada

Doctor: _todo lo contrario Kaiba-kun _– Atemu lo miro extrañado – _por lo que muestran los exámenes es que tu enfermedad ha desaparecido completamente _

Atemu: _¿QUÉ? _*grito* _pero si ayer nomas tuve un ataque que casi me mato_ – el doctor lo quedo mirando – _aunque no sé como llegue a mi casa, pero tuve un ataque en el parque central _

Doctor: _dime, ¿crees en los milagros?_ *miro seriamente a Atemu* _pues este es uno _– le dijo después de unos minutos – _a veces la ciencia no tiene respuesta de cómo el cuerpo humano logra superar enfermedades que parecen incurables para la esta, pero si no me crees puedes hacerte otro examen… claro que solamente si tu lo deseas_

Atemu quedo perplejo, desde que tenía ocho años que peleaba contra la anemia que se le había detectado y a pesar de la depresión que cayó cuando supo siempre lucho contra esta creyendo que un día se le iría y que no tendría que tomar nunca más remedios o hacerse exámenes cada seis meses para ver cómo iba con la enfermedad y ahora así como si nada le dicen que ya no tenía nada, siendo que el día anterior había sufrido un ataque. Cuando logro razonar todo no cabía en la felicidad que tenía y luego de despedirse del doctor corrió hasta su casa en donde busco desesperadamente a la persona más importante para él, pero no la encontró miró la hora y vio que eran las 3 de la tarde así que corrió hasta el colegio para ver si allí lo encontraba, pero sus amigos y compañeros le dijeron que no lo habían visto desde el día de ayer desde que se fue corriendo a buscarlo después que se fue de la escuela, tras escuchar esto Atemu entendió que fue Yuugi quien lo llevo hasta la casa así que con mayor razón tenía que encontrar a su amigo.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Atemu se encontraba en el parque centrar sentado en la misma banca del día anterior, había buscado por todas partes a su amigo pero no había ni rastro de él lo único que encontró fue el halo de Yuugi que estaba sobre su cama pero nada más, suspiro pesadamente estaba cansado y tenía hambre pero no podía comer hasta que encontrara su amigo, de repente una sombra que tenía alas vio en el piso y se paró de inmediato creyendo que era su amigo, pero la persona que vio era otra.

- _¿tú eres Atemu Kaiba? _– pregunto aquel ángel con mirada furiosa hacia Atemu, quien solo trago saliva pesadamente, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, pero ustedes entenderán que la Universidad requiere más tiempo del que uno desearía darle XD

Creo que este fic va a ser bien cortito, pero tengo varios más en "progreso" que no he subido y otro que esta subido y que tengo que continuar, así que termino este y continuo con los otros xD

**Isis Sakuris-chan**: gracias por seguir mis capítulos n_n es lindo leer los comentarios de las chicas, así uno más o menos se va guiando para seguir el fic jijijiji espero que te guste este chapter n.n nos seguimos leyendo

**Kizuna**: oe chica, estas un poco exaltada por conocer a una chilena XD bueno soy de Concepción yo, si quieres me agregas al correo que está en mi perfil ya que ese es con el que chateo para que conversemos un poco n_n


	4. la tristeza y los recuerdos de Atemu

**La tristeza de Atemu y sus recuerdos**

Aquel joven de ojos azules lo miraba fijamente hacia unos minutos, Atemu paso fuertemente la saliva por su garganta y se paro para hablarle, pero antes de poder hacer esto aquel joven le hablo primero

-_ Así que tú eres Kaiba Atemu_ – Atemu asintió – _no puedo creer que hayas vuelto a la vida de mi hermanito y más aun que no te hayas percatado de lo que estaba haciendo _– decía esto con voz enfadad, Atemu de repente se acordó de quien era aquel joven

Atemu: _vaya así que eres Seto, hacia un buen tiempo que no te veía… ¿unos diez u once años? _– pregunto cruzándose de brazos y poniendo sería su mirada

Seto: _no vine a hablar de viejos tiempos, sino más bien a ver el por qué no hice nada cuando mi hermanito empezó a ayudarte con aquella enfermedad_

Atemu: _primero que nada, yo no le pedí ayuda a Yuugi con mi enfermedad ni siquiera se lo comente ni…_

Seto: _pero es que no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de cómo estabas _– dijo interrumpiendo a Atemu – _era obvio que estabas muy enfermo y Yuugi no te iba a preguntar si podía ayudarte, tu debiste haberte dado cuenta y haberlo detenido _*grito furioso*

Atemu: _la verdad es que no me percate de eso _*dijo triste y bajo la mirada* _si me hubiera percatado _*lo miro directo a los ojos* _lo hubiera detenido, ahora no sé donde esta… _

Seto: _alma por alma _*dijo en un susurro*

Atemu: _¿qué? _*levanto una ceja*

Seto: *suspiro y camino hacía Atemu* _que para que tu vivieras _*lo empieza a empujar con un dedo* _dio su alma_

Atemu: _¿por qué hizo eso? Yo no estaba tan mal, el mismo doctor dijo que en unos meses ya me detendrían la enfermedad otra vez_

Seto: _¿eres un imbécil o qué? _– sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas – _si hubiera sido algo que los estúpidos ningen pudieran detener Yuugi no hubiera dado su vida para salvarte _– los ojos de Atemu se abrieron mucho de impresión – _tu enfermedad se reactivo hacia unos dos mese atrás pero no te habías percatado, cuando Yuugi se entero de que tendría una misión cerca de donde vivías se emociono y me pidió si podía quedarse unos días… pero el realmente no se acordaba de ti, ni nada de lo que paso hace diez años_

Atemu: _no te entiendo, explícate mejor _

Seto: _veras después de ese pequeño incidente entre ustedes dos, preferí borrarle la memoria a mi hermanito de aquello, pero creo que inconscientemente guardo algún recuerdo referente a ti y es por ello que aquel día se emociono mucho… _*suspira* _si me hubiera percatado antes de que tu salud estaba mal o de que él haría esta estupidez no hubiera dudado ningún segundo para llevármelo de vuelta a casa, pero ya es muy tarde… _*aprieta fuertemente sus manos* _revise hace dos días la información acerca de ti y por lo que salía era que tu enfermedad no tendría forma de detenerse y que morirías en un mes más ya que empezaría a expandirse deprisa, pero Yuugi te dio otra oportunidad _*toma de la camisa a Atemu* _será mejor que no la desperdicies en estupideces como ahora o sino yo mismo vendré a quitarte la vida _*lo suelta y lo tira al piso* _toma _*le tira el "halo" de Yuugi* _quédatelo _– y sin más se fue volando dejando a Atemu con un semblante triste

Atemu: _Yuugi… _*toma el anillo y lo lleva hasta su corazón* _baka porque lo hiciste… _– unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por la mejilla de Atemu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Yuugi había entregado su vida para salvar a Atemu, este se encontraba en su alcoba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, desde que Seto se había aparecido delante de él los recuerdos de las tres semanas que compartió con Yuugi le daban vuelta en su cabeza, de repente en la oscuridad de la noche se ve una luz para darle paso a un trueno y luego al agua que empezó a caer rápidamente.

Atemu:_ tu le tenías mucho miedo a las tormentas _– dijo mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su mejillas – _aquel día que estabas parado en la cerca de mi casa mirando fijamente que era lo que hacía, no me percate de ti hasta que un rayo mostro tu figura en mi casa y así fui a ver quién era _*suspira*_ pensé que te habías ido, pero estabas allí esperando a que te dijera que te pediría a cambio por devolverte esto _*mira el halo que tenía forma de anillo*… _tanto que me seguías para que te digiera que era lo que quería… _– otro rayo acompañado con un trueno se hicieron presente – _la tormenta aquel día duro toda la noche, recuerdo que estabas en el sillón mirando todo lo de mi casa cuando un trueno fuerte sonó y tú te escondiste bajo la mesa del centro _*ríe un poco* _yo te miré intrigado y tu solo te tapabas las orejas y te hacías pequeño debajo de la mesa, me preocupe cuando unas lágrimas salieron de tus ojos… si que me costó sacarte de aquella mesa_ – de repente se levanta de la cama sin dejar de mirar el anillo – _recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez… éramos pequeños, tendría yo unos 6 o 7 años… no recuerdo muy bien_…

**Flash back**

Un niño pequeño jugaba en los juegos del parque central, estaba en la arena jugando solo pero aquello no le importaba ya que estaba entretenido con sus figuritas de acción, de repente escucha el llanto de otro niño y al levantar la vista ve a cinco chicos molestando a uno más pequeño, dándole patadas y combos, el pobre chico estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo solamente llorando. El niño que jugaba en la arena se levanto molesto y fue a encarar a los abusadores, estos se enfadaron por ser interrumpidos en su "juego" así que intentaron golpear al que los interrumpió, pero este esquivo sus golpes y les devolvió golpes bien certeros en el estomago y cara haciendo así que los niños abusivos se fueran llorando, el pequeño "héroe" se acerco a donde estaba el otro llorando e inclinándose le puso una mano en la espalda y le hablo

- _¿estás bien? _– pregunto preocupado

- _snif… ¿tú también me vas a pegar?_ *escondió su cara entren sus manitos*

- _no, vine a ver si estabas bien_ *le sonrío* _esos niños malos te pegaron mucho _*le limpió una herida que tenía en la cabeza con la palma de su mano* _sería bueno buscar a tus papitos_

- _snif… ellos no están aquí… snif _*se seco las lágrimas y se sentó en el piso* _y mis hermanos… están en otro lado… no volverán hasta tarde… snif_

- _¿estás solito entonces? _– el pequeñín solo asintió – _entonces me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelvan a buscarte _*le sonríe y el otro le corresponde la sonrisa* _me llamo Atemu _

- _yo Yuugi _– los dos pequeños se miran y ríen un poco, pero cuando Yuugi intenta ponerse de pie se cae por el dolor que tenía en sus piernitas

Atemu: ¿_estás bien? _*lo mira preocupado*

Yuugi: _me duele mis piernitas… snif _*se pone a llorar de nuevo* _igual que mi estomago… y mi cara _– y como no le iban a doler, si esos niños lo habían tratado como saco de boxeo dejando muchas marcas moradas en su cuerpo y algunas heridas

Atemu: _ven te ayudare _*pasa un brazo de Yuugi sobre su hombro* _vamos hasta esa banquita, allí buscare algún adulto que nos ayude _

Atemu llevo a su nuevo amigo hasta la baca que estaba más cercana a ellos y allí le pidió ayuda a una muchacha que estaba pasando por allí, ella con gusto les ayudo e incluso quería llevar al más pequeño a medico para que vieran si tenía algo más que simple golpes, pero Yuugi no quiso y se puso hacer un casi un berrinche ya que sabía que si se iba de aquel parque su hermano mayor se iba a enfadar mucho con él. Cuando ya Yuugi estuvo limpio de todas las heridas que tenía se quedo sentado en la banca balanceando sus pies sin saber qué hacer, fue entonces que Atemu le propuso jugar en la caja de arena donde estaba antes él, el más pequeño acepto con gusto y allí se la pasaron jugando hasta que empezó a atardecer

Atemu: _ya es tarde… ¿seguro que tu onii-san va a venir?_

Yuugi: _sip _*sonrío* _siempre llega puntual mi onii-san, mis otros dos hermanos son los que se atrasan siempre _– Atemu lo mira y le sonríe, de repente se escucha una voz que llama a Yuugi – _onii-san _*grito alegre*

- _ya es hora de irnos _*mira cuidadosamente a su hermanito y ve que estaba herido* _que ocurrió _*su mirada se puso fría*

Yuugi: _unos niños malos me empezaron a molestar y luego a molestar, pero Atemu-kun me salvo de ellos _*le sonríe* _también una chica me ayudo después_ – el joven de ojos azules mira atentamente a Atemu, el cual solo observaba que hacían los dos hermanos –_ onii-san Atemu-kun no es una mala persona _

- _será mejor que volvamos luego a casa Yuugi, no me gusta que estés así de herido… oye tu niño _– dijo refiriéndose a Atemu, quien lo miro simplemente – _gracias por cuidar a mi hermanito _– Atemu solo asintió y Seto tomo de la mano a Yuugi dispuesto a irse, cuando Atemu los detuvo

Atemu: _¿te volveré a ver Yuu-chan? _– Yuugi solo asiente y mira a su hermano al cual le sonríe – _bueno es una promesa entonces _– de repente llegan dos chicos de unos 10 años y el otro de unos 12 años que se quedan examinando al menor y gritan

- _COMO TE PASO ESTO YUUGI-KUN_ – grita un chico albino – _MI HERMANITO ESTA TODO HERIDO_

- _deja de gritar _– habla el mayor – _que vas a llamar la atención de todos los ningen_

- _Y COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE SETO, SI MI HERMANITO ESTA TODO HERIDO _– de repente el chico de pelo ceniza le pega en la cabeza – _auch! _

- _será mejor que nos vayamos, Ryou-kun está llamando mucho la atención aquí_

El mayor toma a Yuugi entre sus brazos y una luz fuerte sale de los tres dejando ciegos por unos segundos a la gente que los miraba y ya cuando pudieron ver donde se encontraban antes los cuatro chicos no hubiera rastro de ellos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Atemu: _en aquel tiempo solo era un niño yo y me preocupo mucho el hecho de que esos niños abusivos trataran así a uno mucho más pequeño… creo que Seto-san creyó que yo había sido el que golpeo a su hermano, pero yo nunca dejaría a alguien en ese estado, menos si era tan chico _– se levanto de la cama para dar un paseo – _creo que no lograre que vuelva estando siempre recordándolo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para que vuelva? _– dejo que sus pies lo llevaran a donde fuera, no quería pensar en Yuugi pero su cabeza siempre lo hacía pensar en aquella persona fuera a donde fuera, de repente se vio parado frente a una tienda de comida rápida y volvió a recordar a Yuugi

**Flash Back**

Yuugi: _wow! ¿Qué es este lugar? _– pregunta el chico mirando para todos lados en la tienda – _mira, mira, mira hay harta gente comiendo cosas ¿qué es eso que comen? Y ¿por qué hay otra gente que tiene ropa del mismo color con una libretita? Mira esa chica le está hablando a la gente que está allí sentada ¿por qué? _– Yuugi hacia mil preguntas y a Atemu le salía solo una gotita en la cabeza, así que decide tomar de la muñeca a Yuugi y llevarlo hasta una mesa desocupada, allí se les acerco una mesera preguntando que iban a comer – _emm… emm… no se que son estas cosas que dicen aquí Atemu-kun, ¿Qué es una soda? O ¿una hamburguesa? Mira aquí dice ¿churrasco? Que son estas cosas _– la mesera miraba a Yuugi con una gotita en la cabeza ¿cómo ese niño no sabía qué era lo que ofrecían en todos lados?

Atemu: _danos dos hamburguesas con dos porciones de papas fritas, una soda y un jugo natural de durazno _– dijo ignorando todas las preguntas de Yuugi y la mesera solo anoto lo que Atemu pidió para luego irse

Yuugi:_ Atemu _*hace un puchero* _no me dices nada malo_

Atemu: *suspira* _mira este es un local de comida rápida en…_

Yuugi: _¿comida rápida? A caso ¿la comida aquí corre? _*pregunta con inocencia interrumpiendo a Atemu en su explicación*

Atemu: _no… la comida rápida se refiere a comida fácil y rápida de preparar, bueno aquí sirven diferente tipo de comida una de ellas es la hamburguesa, esta tiene diferentes cosas adentro la que yo pedí tiene lechuga, tomate, queso y carne_

Yuugi: _ha! Ya veo… pero ¿por qué esas personas visten igual y se acercan a la mesa?_

Atemu: _porque alguien tiene que saber que vas a pedir para que los que están en la cocina preparen lo que uno quiere _– Yuugi seguía mirando para todos lados curioso por saber más, Atemu solo ríe al ver la curiosidad de su amigo – _la soda o jugo _– le dice de repente – _es lo que te vas a tomar junto con lo que pediste, por lo general la comida es un poco seca por aquello que es necesario tomar algo liquido para poder pasarlo _

Yuugi: _wow! Tantas cosas que tienen los ningen… que increíble _– de repente llega la mesera con la orden de los dos

Mesera: _aquí tienen su orden, espero que lo disfruten _

Atemu toma la botellita del kétchup y le pone a su hamburguesa, al ver esto Yuugi también toma otra botellita sin saber que era y le va a poner a su hamburguesa cuando Atemu lo detiene.

Atemu: _no le pongas eso _*le sale una gotita en la cabeza*

Yuugi: ¿_por qué?_

Atemu: _porque eso es ají y te va a picar _– Yuugi sin entender ladea la cabeza, así que toma una papa frita y le pone ají – _mira prueba _– Yuugi toma la papa frita y al comerla siente como le pica en la garganta haciendo que tome un poco de jugo – _a eso me refería… sería bueno que probaras sobre una papa lo que le vas a poner a tu hamburguesa _*le sonríe* _o sino después no te la vas a poder comer _– Yuugi solo asiente y va probando una a una las botellitas quedándose con el kétchup

Yuugi: _este es el más rico de los 4 _– feliz le pone kétchup a su hamburguesa, pero le pone demasiado que al cerrar el pan cae un poco alrededor, pero cuando le da un mordisco se mancha las manos, la cara y todo alrededor suyo

Atemu: _Yuugi _– este lo mira y se percata de que el kétchup le había saltado a Atemu dejándole la cara sucia y no puede evitar reírse al ver como quedo su amigo – ¿_te parece gracioso? _– mira seriamente a su amigo lo que hace que este ría más fuerte, así que Atemu se limpia con una mano la cara y se la pasa por la cara a Yuugi quedando igual manchado, al verlo así se pone a reír – _ahora estamos iguales _– los dos reían como se veía el otro

**Fin del Flash Back**

Atemu: _después de eso el jefe del local que estaba paseando por allí nos llamo la atención a los dos por estar jugando con los condimentos _*suelta unas risitas* _realmente la pase bien con ese niño _– siguió caminando hasta que de repente se encuentra en la plaza, cuando conoció por primera vez a Yuugi, allí fue a la caja de arena y se agacho para tomarla entre sus manos y luego dejarla caer – _pensar que hoy se cumplía el tiempo de mi petición _*se levanto de donde estaba*_… yo te pedí que fuéramos novios por un mes, más nuestra relación fue siempre de amistad y nada más… yo creía que así te irías de mi lado, pero no fue así te quedaste conmigo… al principio te sentí como una molestia pero al poco tiempo de que anduviéramos juntos me percate que realmente sentía algo por ti… pero ya no puedo hacer que las cosas cambien… ya no puedo hacer nada… _– se disponía irse del lugar cuando una voz lo llama

- _Kaiba-kun espera por favor_ – el aludido se detiene y se da la vuelta para encarar a quien le hablaba –_ gracias por esperar _*suspira y se acerca a Atemu, quien lo miraba fijamente* _es un gusto conocerte, soy Ryou _*le extiende la mano, pero Atemu solo lo mira*

Atemu: _que es lo que deseas _

Ryou: _pues _*traga saliva pesadamente*… – Atemu al ver que no le hablaba se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse – _… se de la forma que puede volver Yuu-chan _– dice de repente al ver que Atemu se iba, haciendo que este se detuviera de inmediato y lo encarará

Atemu: _¿qué quieres decir?_

Ryou: _etto… mira es que _*empieza a jugar con sus dedos* _estuve mirando… unos escritos y pues… hay una forma de que Yuu-chan vuelva_ *miraba el suelo ya que la mirada de Atemu lo cohibía*

Atemu: _¿cuál es la forma? _– el hecho de que ese joven diera tantas vueltas en el asunto le molestaba, pero más le molestaba porque antes lo había visto de forma muy "amistosa" con Yuugi

Ryou: _no lo sé bien _– Atemu suspira enfadado – _demo… dice que si la aquel ser lo ama y desea de lo más profundo de su corazón hará que vuelva, más no va a ser como ángel sino como un… como un ninge… y pues tu eres el único que puede… _– Atemu lo sigue mirando enfadado –_ ya que… tu eres quien lo ama_ *agrega asustado*

Atemu:_ ¿y a caso tú no puedes? _– Ryou lo mira sorprendido

Ryou: _yo no puedo, soy su hermano y a pesar que lo quiero demasiado, no es un sentimiento de cariño de pareja, sino de hermandad _– Ryou se percata de que la mirada de Atemu cambia –_ a caso… ¿usted no sabía que… pues que Yuugi y yo somos hermanos? _– Atemu niega con la cabeza

Atemu:_ Yuugi nunca me dijo quienes eran sus hermanos, solo sé que tiene 3 hermanos mayores que él, el mayor es Seto-san pero no sé del resto_

Ryou: _pues el mayor como usted dijo es Seto, le sigue Malik, yo soy el tercero y Yuugi es el más pequeño _*lo dice enumerándolo con los dedos* _aunque Seto siempre ha sido más un padre que un hermano mayor_ *ríe en decir lo último*

Atemu: _entonces… creo que te debo una disculpa _*mira hacia otro lado*

Ryou: ¿_eh? ¿por qué?_

Atemu: _porque la otra vez que te vi en la azotea de la escuela creí que eras algo más de Yuugi-kun _– tras este comentario Ryou se pone a reír y Atemu solo se sonroja de vergüenza

Ryou: _lo que pasa es que yo soy el más cariñoso de los cuatro _*dice alegremente* _es por ello que siempre ando abrazando a mi hermanito _– de repente recibe un golpe de un chico de cabellos cenizos – _auch! Malik-kun _– reclama de inmediato el albino, mientras estaba agachado en el piso

Malik: _eso te pasa por decir mentiras _– Atemu solo miraba la escena de los hermanitos – _Yuu-chan es el más cariñoso de los cuatro, tu solamente eres más niño chico y te gusta andar abrazando _*mira a Atemu* _espero que puedas traer a nuestro hermanito de vuelta _*regresa su mirada a Ryou* _vámonos Ryou-kun, mira que Pegasus-sama está enojado porque estuviste desordenando sus papeles _– Ryou al escuchar esto se levanta de inmediato

Ryou: _voy a morir _*pone una cara de llanto cómica*

Malik: _no, seguramente vas a tener que hacer de toda la casa _– guía a su hermano hacia adelante mientras este sigue llorando cómicamente – _nos vemos Kaiba-kun_,_ y ojala puedas traer de vuelta a nuestro hermanito _*hace una pequeña reverencia y se va*

Atemu: _que familia más extraña tienes Yuugi-kun _*dice mirando al anillo* _pero ¿cómo te hare volver? _*se sienta en una banca del parque mirando el anillo* _Ryou-kun dijo que solamente el que lo ama y desea profundamente puede hacerlo regresar… pero ¿cómo? _*aprieta el anillo en su mano derecha y la lleva hasta su corazón* _… Yuugi por favor vuelve a mi lado _*lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos* _onegai vuelve Yuugi, no importa que me mires como un amigo… solo deseo que vuelvas, quiero ver de nuevo tus ojos amatistas tan hermosos que tienes _– aleja el anillo de su corazón y deja escapar un suspiro al ver que nada había pasado

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**

Sorry por la demora, pero hubieron varios inconvenientes que me impidieron subir este fic... lo tenía listo hace 5 días ya u_u

mm… en el siguiente capítulo va a ver "lemon" por lo que las mentes aun infantiles no lo lean… o las que son menor de edad xD por cierto cambiare el rango de "T" a "M" por lo que van a tener que buscar mi fic arriba poniendo "all" rango xD

Ap encontré un fic por allí mío que hacía tiempo que no lo leía, así que lo pienso subir… aunque esta en progreso, por lo menos tengo el capitulo 1 y 2 listo, por lo que podrán leerlo pronto xD también es de YYxY n_n

Ja Ne!


	5. Final Feliz?

**Final feliz…?**

Atemu: _que familia más extraña tienes Yuugi-kun _*dice mirando al anillo* _pero ¿cómo te hare volver? _*se sienta en una banca del parque mirando el anillo* _Ryou-kun dijo que solamente el que lo ama y desea profundamente puede hacerlo regresar… pero ¿cómo? _*aprieta el anillo en su mano derecha y la lleva hasta su corazón* _… Yuugi por favor vuelve a mi lado _*lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos* _onegai vuelve Yuugi, no importa que me mires como un amigo… solo deseo que vuelvas, quiero ver de nuevo tus ojos amatistas tan hermosos que tienes _– aleja el anillo de su corazón y deja escapar un suspiro al ver que nada había pasado_ – creo que no soy la persona correcta _*sonríe tristemente* _será mejor… _– calla sus palabras al ver que el anillo se parte en dos lo cual lo asusta – _pero ¿qué? _– una luz aparase al lado izquierdo de él aparece una luz cegadora, para luego dar paso a un cuerpo que era bien conocido por él – _Yuugi-kun! _– grita de alegría al ver que su amigo estaba allí recostado en el frío cemento y poco a poco se empieza a incorporar, Atemu se pone a llorar de alegría y se agacha para abrazar fuertemente a Yuugi – _te extrañe demasiado _– Yuugi todo confundido y sin saber que pasaba solo devuelve el abrazo a Atemu, luego de un rato así se separan y Yuugi le seca con las lágrimas que tenía Atemu en su rostro, y este solo junta su frente con la de Yuugi

Yuugi: _Atemu-kun que… _– no puede seguir hablando porque Atemu lo había callado con dos dedos que lo puso sobre los labios de este

Atemu: _será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, allí te explicare todo _– Yuugi niega con la cabeza – ¿_acaso no quieres ir a mi casa?_

Yuugi: _quiero que me explique ahora, por favor _*lo mira con ojos suplicantes* _quiero saber que me ocurrió_

Atemu: *suspira* _pues tú… diste tu vida para salvarme _*lo mira a los ojos*

Yuugi: _si lo sé… pero ¿cómo es que estoy aquí otra vez? O sea se supone que para salvar la vida de un ningen se tiene que dar alma por alma, pero estoy aquí… acaso tú vas a… _*empieza a llorar* _snif… no quiero eso _– Atemu lo mira dulcemente y le seca las lágrimas

Atemu: _no Yuugi-kun, no me va a pasar nada _*le sonríe al ver que el pequeño lo mira sin entender* _resulta que tu hermano me dijo como podías volver… aunque ya no vas a ser más un ángel _*le dice acariciándole la mejilla*

Yuugi: _pero podré estar contigo _*abraza a Atemu* _y para mí con eso basta _– Atemu sonríe feliz al escuchar las palabras del menor y lo despega de si

Atemu: _Yuugi-kun _– el aludido mira a Atemu al ver que este no le sigue hablando, los dos se quedan mirándose a los ojos unos minutos hasta que Atemu vuelve a hablar – _Yuugi-kun yo tengo algo importante que decirte _– Yuugi lo mira esperando que era lo que le tenía que decir – _pues verás… desde hace unos días atrás yo me di cuenta que… _*toma la cara de Yuugi entre sus manos* _que tú me gustas mucho _– al terminar de decir esto Atemu se apodera suavemente de los labios del menor y se alegra arto al sentir que este pasa su brazos por detrás del cuello de Atemu, pasaron un rato así hasta que sus cuerpos exigían oxigeno, así que quedaron abrazados en el suelo tratando de sus respiración fuera normal – _te amo Yuugi-kun _*le da un beso en la frente y mira las mejillas sonrojadas de su amor*

Yuugi: _yo… yo también te amo Atemu-kun _– dice poniéndose sus mejillas más rojas de lo que estaban, lo cual hace que Atemu sonría más y le dé un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo cual le saca una risita a Yuugi

Atemu: _¿ahora si quieres ir a mi casa? _– Yuugi asiente, pero cuando intenta ponerse de pie sus piernas se doblan – _creo que estas débil, déjame llevarte _– el menor solo asiente pensando que Atemu lo llevaría en su espalda, pero se sonroja mucho más al ver que Atemu lo toma entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa – _jejeje ¿por qué te sonrojas Yuugi-kun?_

Yuugi: _po-porque me… me estas cargando en tus brazos_

Atemu: _pero tu dijiste que te podía cargar *_lo mira dulcemente mientras emprende el viaje a su casa*

Yuugi:_ si… pero no creí que… que fuese así _– Yuugi siente como la gente del parque los ve y esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Atemu – _bájame… _– pasa un rato, pero Atemu no le hace caso y sigue caminando – _me da vergüenza Atemu-kun_

Atemu: _tranquilo no pasa nada _– Yuugi abrazaba fuertemente a Atemu – _además _– el pequeño mira a su ahora koibito – _que tiene que nos miren… mejor así, así todos saben que hay algo entre nosotros dos _– al decir esto Yuugi se pone más rojo aun y esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Atemu

Yuugi: _si… _– dice después de unos minutos de silencio – _así quizás dejen de molestarte tanto esas niñas de la escuela_

Atemu: _mm… noto un poco de celo en esa vocecita _

Yuugi: _no molestes _*hace un puchero* _nunca me gusto que esas chicas de tu clase te mirarán tanto o que te dejaran mensajitos en tu puesto, por eso las rompía_

Atemu: _así que eras tú el que rompía esas cartas _– el menor mira a su koibito creyendo que este le iba a reclamar o algo, pero solo ve una sonrisa en su rostro – _mejor así, me molestaba el hecho de que siempre me dejaran notitas y nunca fuesen capaces de decirme las cosas a la cara _– Yuugi sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla – _que bueno que estás de vuelta Yuugi-kun _*le da un beso en los labios* _no sabes cuánto te he extrañado_ – Yuugi fue cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta caer presa del sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a casa hacia un buen rato, Atemu había dejado a Yuugi sobre su cama para que descansara, él deseaba expresarle su cariño a su pequeño tenshi pero sabía que no era el momento para aquello. Las horas fueron pasando y Atemu decidió ir a despertar a su pequeño tenshi que aun descansaba en su habitación, pero cuando entro no lo vio en ningún, sitió así que suspiro lo más seguro era que sus hermanos se lo hubieran llevado mientras dormía y no los culpaba ya que el hecho que hubiera desaparecido dejo a todos muy tristes, así que solamente se fue al sillón para pensar un rato pero antes de poder sentarse alguien toco la puerta.

Yuugi: _Hola Atemu-kun _*sonrío feliz* _puedo pasar?_

Atemu: _claro, estas como en tu casa _– los dos se sentaron en el sillón – _dime ¿andabas conversando con tus hermanos?_ – Yuugi rió feliz y miro a su ahora koibito

Yuugi: _hai! Demo… tengo una pregunta_ – Atemu lo miro curioso, mientras Yuugi jugaba con sus dedos – _¿enserio uno se queda embarazado con solo besarse? _– ante la pregunta Atemu lo miro uno segundos para luego estallar en risas, haciendo que Yuugi se pusiera rojo – _no te rías _

Atemu: _gomen, gomen pero es que eso fue muy gracioso _– Yuugi hace un puchero y mira a otro lado – _así no se hacen los niños, pero… _– toma la barbilla de Yuugi para que lo mire y le da un beso en los labios – _si quieres te puedo demostrar cómo se hacen _– ante la mirada lujuriosa de Atemu y las palabras que dijo Yuugi se pone muy rojo – _creo que ya sabes a que me refiero _– le da un beso en la punta de la nariz mientras Yuugi niega con la cabeza

Atemu va empujando lentamente a Yuugi sobre el sillón quedando encima de este, empieza un beso suave y lento mientras que con su lengua lame los labios del menor pidiendo autorización para entrar. Yuugi sin saber que hacer realmente pone sus brazos detrás del cuello de Atemu mientras que abre lentamente su boca, al sentir aquel intruso en su boca se asusta un poco pero a los segundo se relaja e intenta imitar a su koibito en lo que hacía, pero torpemente. Después de un rato sus cuerpos reclaman lo necesario para vivir así que se separa, los dos tenían la respiración entre cortada y Atemu se dedica a ver como su pequeño tenshi tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca un poco abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas, todo aquello despertaba sus sentimientos más profundos y como no queriendo dejar ir a aquel pequeño vuelve a besar sus labios, pero ahora profundizando un poco más el beso, para luego besar las sonrojadas mejillas y llegas a la oreja izquierda de Yuugi, entreteniéndose mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo del chico.

Yuugi no sabía qué hacer realmente, así que solo acariciaba la espalda de Atemu pero soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como su amante le mordía el cuello, mientras una mano pellizcaba su pezón por encima de la ropa. Atemu al ver la reacción del menor sonrió feliz así que lentamente empezó a subirle la camiseta que llevaba puesta, pero no la saco entera solamente la dejo un poco más arriba de los ojos de Yuugi impidiendo así que este pudiera mover sus manos, bajo su cara hasta una de las rozadas tetillas del menor para besarla y luego morderla suavemente, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la contraria para volverla al pellizcar, ante aquello Yuugi solo suelta un gemido y dobla su espalda para atrás. Atemu seguía con su trabajo de excitar al menor, mientras que este solo se movía de un lado a otro al sentir las frías manos de su koibito acariciar todo su cuerpo desnudo, pero abrió los ojos de golpe a sentir que una de aquellas manos se posaba en la parte más sensible de él, miro a su amante y este también lo miro.

Atemu: _Yuugi si realmente no quieres hacer esto puedes decírmelo _*le da un beso en los labios* _yo entenderé_

Yuugi: _yo… yo quiero expresarte todo mi amor… quiero expresarlo de todas las formas posible _*dice esto aumentando su sonrojo en las mejillas* _porque amo demasiado _– Atemu sonríe feliz y empieza a bajarle los pantalones lentamente a su tenshi, pero este lo detiene – _Atemu-kun… _– el aludido lo mira dulcemente – _por favor… sácame mi camiseta, que así yo… yo no te puedo tocar _*mira para otro lado* _por favor_

Atemu: _como desees koibito _*le da otro beso en los labios y le termina de sacar la camiseta* _te amo mi pequeño tenshi_

Yuugi al verse libre posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Atemu para así comenzar un nuevo beso lento y suave, pero a los pocos segundos se vuelve uno muy apasionado. Lleva una de sus manos hasta los botones de la chaqueta de su koibito para sacársela y este lo ayuda en todo lo que podía, luego se separa de aquel beso y mira a Atemu a los ojos, quien lo miraba con deseo y pasión, pero también con ternura. Yuugi traga un poco de saliva y empieza a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba Atemu puesta, cuando ya tenía tres botones desabrochados Atemu toma una de las manos del menor y la introduce dentro de su ropa para que el pequeño tocara sus pezones, al chico le temblaban las manos por la excitación y por los nervios pero aun así se controla para poder tocar aquel cuerpo que tanto interés le ocasionaba. Estuvieron así unos minutos Atemu apoyando la cabeza sobre Yuugi, mientras este jugaba con las tetillas de su koibito, después de unos minutos Yuugi decidió saco su mano de aquellos pezones que había estado estimulando para terminar de sacar aquella molesta tela le quitaba la visión de su amado, al ver aquel desnudo torso se sonrojo aun más y apoyo su cabeza sobre este, Atemu sonrió al ver lo tímido que era su amante y le levanto la cara para besar aquellos labios que lo saciaban por su exquisito sabor.

Atemu recostó a Yuugi sobre el sillón y prosiguió con su trabajo antes detenido, termino de sacarle los pantalones a su pequeño tenshi dejando a la vista el bulto que se empezaba a despertar, Yuugi al sentirse observado por su amante su amante se tapa su parte más intima con las manos, pero son retiradas casi de inmediato por el mayor de los dos.

Atemu: _que no te apene mi amor _*le da un beso en la frente* _deja que vea tu hermoso cuerpo _– Yuugi al escuchar esto solo gira la cabeza y cierra fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como su sonrojo aumenta –_ eres realmente hermoso _– empieza a besar los pies de Yuugi, lo cual sorprende mucho al chico – _tranquilo _– le dice con voz suave y continua con su labor

Atemu empieza un camino de besos desde los pies hasta los muslos del menor para luego bajar por la pierna contraría haciendo lo mismo, tocando todo lo que podía pero sin tocar aun aquello que los calzoncillos del menor aun cubrían. Levanto su rostro para ver el sonrojo de su tenshi y luego volver a besarlo, se sentó sobre las caderas de esta y como sabía que lo estaba mirando empezó con sensuales movimientos a sacarse los pantalones para quedar igual que su koibito, Yuugi al ver esto solo se sonrojo y volvió a desviar la mirada lo cual le saco unas risitas a Atemu.

Yuugi no sabía qué hacer, ver a su amante con bóxer y viéndolo fijamente esperando que hiciera algo lo cohibía demasiado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él era bastante vergonzoso y aquella situación lo demostraba bastante, volvió su rostro a encarar a su koibito al sentir como una de sus manos era guiada la costura del bóxer. Atemu le sonrió dulcemente y siguió guiando aquella mano para que recorriera desde su bóxer hasta sus hombros para luego volver a bajarla y dejarla donde la había puesto de un principio, Yuugi llevo su mano suelta hasta el cuello del mayor para comenzar un beso y este le daba soporte con una de sus manos mientras la otra la recargaba en el sillón, Atemu soltó un gemido al sentir como una mano intrusa tocaba ya su excitado miembro y cortaba aquel beso para mirar la sonrisa de su koibito.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer Yuugi, tenía su mano sobre la intimidad de Atemu pero nunca había hecho algo así, mientras que Atemu entendió la confusión de su koibito y lo recostó sobre el sillón otra vez para dejar una de sus manos en la intimidad del menor

Atemu: _tu solo sígueme _– le guiño el ojo a Yuugi, quien solamente asintió

Atemu empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo y los gemidos de Yuugi se hicieron esperar, el pequeño tomo sus fuerzas y empezó a estimular de igual forma a su koibito, ahora los dos los que gemían pero Atemu no se conformaba con solo estimularlo con aquella tela que separaba su mano del miembro de su amado, así que bajo el calzoncillo del menor rápidamente dejando al descubierto el miembro de este ya levantado por la excitación lo cual produjo una sonrisa de satisfacción del mayor de los dos así que siguió estimulándolo, mientras que Yuugi dejo de estimular el de su koibito al sentir las manos frías de este sobre su parte sensible. Atemu aprovecho esto para llevar su cabeza hasta la intimidad del menor y meterla entera en su boca, ejerciendo un poco de presión con su boca y sacándola de vez en cuando para darle besos, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba aquellos saquitos que tenía, dejo un momento de estimular con su boca la intimidad del pequeño para ahora estimularlo de aquellas esferas que tenía lo cual produjo que Yuugi soltara un gemido más fuerte, se separo para ver como este sujetaba fuertemente lo que tenía alrededor, aprovecho de meter tres dedos a su boca para dejarlos bien húmedos, luego volvió a su "trabajo" estimulando al menor mientras que sus dedos ahora húmedos los llevaba hasta las nalgas de este abriéndolas y metiendo de apoco uno de sus dedos.

Yuugi al sentir como aquel dedo intruso iba ingresando dentro de él soltó un pequeño suspiro intentando calmarse por aquella sensación que era nueva para él, por al sentir como un segundo dedo entraba en él dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. Atemu al ver como Yuugi intentaba calmarse por aquello no movió su mano, pero al sentir como este movía sus caderas volvió a mover su mano sacando pequeños quejidos de dolor al menor, cuando vio que ya se había acostumbrado a los dos dedos introdujo un tercero que hizo que Yuugi arqueara su espalda por el dolor que sintió.

Atemu: _tranquilo, ya va a pasar _– le besa el estomago a Yuugi hasta que se calmar y prosigue moviendo sus dedos, pero Yuugi sigue quejándose por el dolor – _ya Yuugi-kun ya va a pasar _– después de unos minutos Yuugi solamente gemía de placer hasta que abre su boca, suelta un gemido más fuerte y arquea su espalda dejando su semilla en la boca de su amado – _¿Yuugi-kun? _– no obtiene respuesta – _¿Yuugi-kun? _– vuelve a repetir y ve como este simplemente se estaba tapando la cara con uno de sus brazos y trataba de volver a respirar normalmente, Atemu se acerco e intento quitar aquel brazo que le impedía besar a su koibito más no pudo – _Yuugi-kun si no quitas tu mano no te puedo ver_ – se sienta sobre las caderas de Yuugi

Yuugi: _no quiero que me veas_ *pone su otro brazo para tapar su cara*

Atemu: _por qué?_ *suelta unas risitas*

Yuugi: _por… por lo que acaba de pasar_ – al escuchar esto Atemu ríe más fuerte y Yuugi se levanta del sillón mirando fijamente a su koibito – _no me parece gracioso Kaiba-kun _– su rostro se mostraba molesto y Atemu simplemente lo mira con cariño

Atemu: _Yuugi-kun tranquilo, lo que te paso recién es normal _– le da un beso en la nariz y Yuugi solamente se queda mirándolo sin entender – _más tarde te explico, porque yo aun no me he saciado por completo… _– le dedica otra mirada lujuriosa haciendo que Yuugi mire a otro lado – _aunque te tengo que advertir Yuugi-kun, que lo más seguro es que te vaya a doler… ¿crees poder aguantar?_

Yuugi: _Atemu-kun si es un dolor producido por el amor será pasajero y más aun si te tengo a mi lado _*abraza a Atemu quien le corresponde el abrazo* _así que descuida_

Atemu: _está bien _– le da un beso en los labios, pero se siente extrañado al sentir como Yuugi pone sus manos en su pecho – _¿Qué pasa?_

Yuugi: _sabe mal _– Atemu lo mira extrañado, mientras que Yuugi mira a un costado – _que tu boca sabe amarga _– ante tal comentario Atemu vuelve a reír – _¡es verdad! _– mira a su koibito que sigue riendo

Atemu: _perdona se me olvido, te prometo que no volveré hacerlo _*le da un beso en la nariz* _ahora necesito que te apoyes con tus manos y piernas sobre el sofá _– Yuugi asiente y Atemu se sale de encima para que su pequeño se dé la vuelta, cuando ya estaba Yuugi como le pidió su koibito, este se saca el bóxer y se posiciona detrás de él – _Yuugi-kun ahora voy a entrar _– Yuugi suspira profundamente – _por favor relájate Yuugi-kun, intenta pensar en algo bonito_

Yuugi: _¿cómo lo que estamos haciendo ahora? _– Yuugi se gira para ver a su koibito que le sonríe dulcemente – _tranquilo Atemu-kun, sé que no me harías daño adrede_

Atemu suspira y pone su erecto miembro en la entrada del menor, empuja un poco sus caderas hacia adelante logrando ingresar la punta en el menor lo cual le saca un suspiro a este, así que Atemu sonríe al ver la reacción y toma un poco más de fuerzas para ingresar, lo cual lo logra pero también logra sacar un claro gemido de dolor/excitación del chico.

Atemu: _¿Yuugi-kun estas bien? _– pregunta asustado, mientras que Yuugi solo tranquilizaba su respiración, se quedan unos minutos así hasta que Yuugi mueve sus caderas

Yuugi: _Atemu-kun, por favor sigue aaa waaa _– siente como su koibito se mueve lentamente – _el dolor es grande, pero… pero también el placer… _

Atemu: _tranquilo _– se apoya en Yuugi para besarle los hombros – _¿te cuento un secreto? _– el pequeño asiente – _a mí también me duele… realmente eres estrecho _– le vuelve a besar los hombros – _pero se siente bien_

Atemu se vuelve a incorporar y retoma sus movimientos, mientras que Yuugi se aferraba fuertemente del cojín que había en el sofá, Atemu se sujetaba de las caderas de su tenshi guiándolo de paso con los movimientos, siguieron un rato Atemu sacando de vez en cuando su miembro para luego volver a ingresarlo en Yuugi, quien al sentir esto gemía más fuerte por la excitación que le daban. Luego de un rato decidieron cambiar de posición quedando Yuugi sobre las piernas de Atemu, y ahora era el menor quien daba la velocidad del movimiento; pero Atemu se percato que pronto terminarían con ese va y ven cuando sintió que el menor empezó a moverse más rápido sobre sus piernas, siendo este el primero en entregar su semilla en el abdomen de ambos y Atemu le siguió casi enseguida dejando su esencia dentro de su koibito. Los dos al final quedaron recostados sobre el sofá tratando de calmar su respiración y de vez en cuando Atemu le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas, en la frente o en la nariz a su pequeño tenshi.

Yuugi: _Atemu-kun _– el aludido deja de besarlo para escucharlo – _con esto… yo… etto… _– miraba nervioso a sus manos, así que Atemu le levanta la cara para verlo fijamente a los ojos – _pues ¿quedare embarazado?_ – a Atemu se le subieron los colores a la cara y de repente se pone a reír – _deje de reírte cada vez que te digo algo_ – se molesto el pequeño

Atemu: _Yuugi-kun es que lo que dices es muy gracioso, primero que nada nosotros somos dos hombres por lo que no vas a quedar nunca embarazado y segundo… _– mira directamente a los ojos a su koibito – _su pudieses quedar embarazado no sería por allí donde yo dejaría mi semilla_

Yuugi: _a… ya veo… _– se sonroja al demostrar que no sabía nada de lo que habían "echo" recien

Atemu: _¿Yuugi-kun quien te dijo todo eso?_

Yuugi: _pues… Malik… dijo que no tuviera contacto contigo sino quedaría embarazado_

Atemu: *suspira* _tu hermano te jugo una broma o…_

Yuugi: _o? _*pregunto curioso*

Atemu: _nada, nada pequeño _*le da un beso en la frente* _será mejor que duermas un poco _– el menor asiente y se acomoda apegando más su cuerpo al de su amado para cerrar los ojos lentamente y quedándose a los pocos segundo profundamente dormido – _/creo que tendré un gran problema que llevar con los hermanitos de mi koibito/ _– mira a su koibito durmiendo y le da un beso en los labios – _/pero será divertido el saber qué cosas inventaran para preocupar a hikari no tenshi/_

Al terminar de decir esto se paro del sillón con su koibito en los brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, era cierto los hermano de Yuugi le iban a dar artos problemas para que no estuvieran juntos, pero como el amor de ambos era verdadero no habría nada que los pudiera separar ni nada que matara su amor.

**EL FIN!**

**

* * *

**¿Colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado? Muajajaja y sería si sus mentes de niñas fueron manchadas por el mini lemon que puse no es mi culpa xD nos vemos en otro fic n_n


End file.
